plague of the orks
by deltaranger79
Summary: the begings of the charectar cameron from my other peice where a plague of orks takes over a inner rim planet called sonne. watch as cameron and his squad penetrate the ork strong hold and try and figure out what to do from there


Hey guys I haven't been able to write for a while had loads of exams please comment on this one cause I kind of id it in a hur

Hey guys I haven't been able to write for a while had loads of exams please comment on this one cause I kind of id it in a hurry im trying to explore into the characters background from another of my stories. I know there is some spelling errors but im writing this in note pad so I cant do much bout it so thanks

Life in the guard was never easy.

Cameron sat waiting on the fire step of the trench. It was cold and soggy down here. Everything smelled of wet fur and lice were every where. The boards he was sitting on were slowly rotting because of all the water. Yep life in the guard was never easy.

The sun was slowly rising on the abysmal and grey land of sonne a planet on the northern sector of human space. Orks had taken hold of this place and both sides had dug in deep. The orks had controlled the planet without contest slaughtering the small communities of imperial citizens before any response could be mounted. That response was 3 regiments. One a cadian born regiment of heavy tanks and stalking sentinels. Another specialized trench fighting chem. Troops from a hive world god knows how far away . and Cameron's own, the 112th hawks. A mixed regiment with its own supply of heavy and light troops. Cameron was a flamer by nature and by birth. He had always been fascinated by fire and now the guard gave him a chance to exploit his dangerous love.

Unfortunately on this world flamers were banned. The local priest reserved fire for special events having it as a symbol of power and dedication to the emperor. So now Cameron sat, on the soggy firing step cradling a freshly stamped lass gun trying to get used to its odd shape and the feeling of naked ness without his heavy p tanks on his back. Yep life was never easy in the guard.

Cameron hopped down from the step and walked the narrow trench nodding to comrades and men he had known for the better part of 8 years now. He desperately wished from some sort of action. They had been waiting for the order to be given to move into enemy territory instead of waiting for the raiding orks to swing by in their heavy war tracks blasting the front line.

Cameron ducked into a comms bunker and the man at the vox made to stand up.

"sit down its ok" said Cameron, he was a sergeant. Had been fro 2 years he had hard won the stripes in a campaign against the tyranids.

"anything on when we will move?" asked Cameron leaning in.

"no sergeant, personally I think they lost the tactical staff and are waiting until a new group will come and replace them" the vox man joked. Cameron stifled a laugh. With a few more comments Cameron left the small bunker and back into the miserable trench. A rat tried to scurry across his foot. In response Cameron launched it off his toe and up over the lip of the trench into no mans land.

He continued to move along the trenches moving from one zig zag to the other occasionally stopping and talking to his men from 5th squad. Some he would make sure were ok others he would check on old injuries or personal thoughts on what was going on. It was the way Cameron did it, be with the troopers find out how they felt instead of making them feel a certain way. It was this way that Cameron had forged a strong bond with all of his men. other sergeants went a bit power hungry when they came into power and it was now seen among the men of the hawks that promotion was a killer of a good soldier and a rebirth into a horrible officer.

By the time Cameron decided to start heading back to his original firing step it was getting dark the sun was barley setting and the world became a dark red instead of a grey. It was Cameron's favorite and at the same time least favorite time of the day. It was so serene and beautiful but Cameron knew that this was when the orks liked to raid, just as the sun was in the men's eyes and the shifts were being changed.

Cameron made it back onto the firing step in time to see the first of the orks. At first h wasn't even sure if it was them, it just seemed like a little blur in the sun. but then he could see more blurs and more and more blurs. Cameron yelled down his micro bead.

"contact contacts!! We have war tracks and some sort of tank be ready!" he shouted. Even as he did he could hear the guns of the orks roaring. A deep throaty growl.

War tracks were ork vehicles that were crudely welded together off of anything that the orks could find. The very sight of them made tech priest cringe. When they were captured it was never understood how they worked, it was believed the only reason that the war machines the orks made ever worked was because they believed they would.

A war track was 2 tones of pure metal on 2 tracks with a wheel on the front for minimal steering that used only the orks brute strength. On the back was a huge caliber gun that was manned by a screaming and snarling ork with a death wish. They were death on wheels.

It took about a minute for the tracks to be in firing distance of the trenches. By then every man with a weapon was up on the front line. Cameron shared his firing step with 2 other young men that were in his squad. One had a tread feather hoisted on his shoulder and he was aiming at the nearest of the t racks muttering to himself as he did.

Cameron looked through his scope counting 13 tracks and one tank that was a crude mockery of a lemun russ battle tank. Painted red and covered in howling green bodies with mismatched armor strapped to their impossibly large and muscular boddies.

"wait for it" Cameron whispered as the trooper with the tread feather leaned forward ready to fire.

"we want every shot to count with this fight." Cameron mumbled. Watching the orks get closer. The guns on the back of the tracks started to fire kicking up dust in front and all around the trench because of their horribly made barrels the guns almost were never accurate.

Cameron was lining up a shot on a gunner of a war track pretty sure he could hit the ork even though he was swerving everywhere when it happened. The whole world turned into a flaming roaring beast that bucked and kicked and threw Cameron up into the air over the lip of the trench and into no mans land with his back on fire. The last thing Cameron remembered before blacking out was seeing a portion of trench 20 meters wide ripped apart by flame.

What happened was a shell had hit the line. An ork shell from an impossibly long barreled gun which was part of a fleet of such guns that began to pound the southern line causing such huge casualties that the line would latter be considered lost.

Cameron came round.

He was face down in mud and his nose and mouth tasted of the foul life filled dirt. Cameron tried to make sense of what happened he didn't remember any grunting last time he was awake.

Cameron rolled to the left into a deep puddle of no man land goo that burned the skin. The roll saved his life as the ork standing over him plunged its dagger into the ground where Cameron's head had bee just a few seconds before. Cameron rolled out of the goo and groped for his gun as the ork stepped forward and punched Cameron square in the jaw sending him reeling and back down into the muddy earth. He rolled with the landing and came up facing the ork again its eyes gleaming and long slightly bent and rusted dagger raised.

A full clip of highly charged lasers met the ork in the face and melted one of its arms off. Cameron jumped to his feet and looked around. He had to find his squad and form a defense. He ran for what looked like the trench. Now a hole with random spouts of flame licking up and over the sides. Cameron got to the lip and saw orks in the trench beating down guard that were half heartedly trying to fend them off.

Cameron jumped down onto the parapet and began firing down the left side of the trench cutting 2 orks down and severing off the leg of a third making him howl in pain. Cameron swung round to the right bringing his rifle but up blocking an outthrust bayonet from a ork with a chain of guard issue helmets hanging from its belt.

The ork stabbed again and Cameron moved to the side jamming his own barrel into he orks chest squeezing of a chest that exploded through the orks heart and out its hairy back.

"get up! get up and back on the step we need to kill those tracks!" Cameron yelled. The men moved together back to the wall. One of them stopped and shot the ork through the head that was missing his leg. The group got back o the step and began firing over and behind the trench at tracks that were circling and jumping the trench. A blossom of red to the right of Cameron toppled him the tracks knew there were defenders still working together. He switched his aim and toppled a huge graying ork off the pintle mount on the back of a war track that was on fire and firing at their position.

The men to his right succeeded in taking out another track with a hail of lasers that hit some sort of fuel line sending the track up and a huge bal of fire and shrapnel. One of the guard, a man in his 30's yelled out a warning before being vaporized by a beam of blue crackling energy.

The battle tank had made it to the trench.

The men on the ste dived for cover. Cameron rolled behind a huge lump of dirt. The main cannon on the tank fired. A massive roar sounded and 2 more fo the men from the step we4re blown to bits. On top of the tank an ork popped the hatch and grabbed the pintle mounted gun on top and began spraying down into the shallow trench sending more men for cover. The main gun fired again and scent a shock wave through the trench knocking the walls down, Cameron jumped dup and shot the ork through the head and ran for the tank. The las cannon on the front fired again and scorched just to the right of Cameron making his sleeve catch fire.

Cameron rolled to the left and ducked behind a huge lump of rocrete. The tank fired again and let its side mounts rip. Twin heavy flamers that scorched the trench drying it up and burning all the cursed rats in the trench system for 20 meters in both directions.

Cameron rolled out and bounded the last 15 meters to the tank as its main gun fired again practically deafening him. He leaped up onto the roof of the tank and pointed his lass carbine down the hole and squeezed the trigger. He was met by back sprays of ork blood. The tank fell silent, its engine idling slowly. Now the war tracks could be heard raring around, Cameron noted with satisfaction the noise was allot less, they must have killed off a few of the tracks.

Cameron rallied the men around the tank and pulled the dead bodies out of it. He was making his own orders now. If they had the machine they could get back to the ork base and silence the guns that destroyed half the southern line. Within 20 minutes Cameron and his squad had clambered into the tank squeezing in anywhere they could.

Cameron gunned the tank using the basic control that he knew. Ork tanks were allot simpler that human. On his left there was a huge stick in a slot with go painted at the top of the slot and go back painted at the back. The men that were in the gunning position looked over the controls that were bathed in red light. The side mounts were buttons with crude aiming sticks labeled flamas!! And the las cannon was labeled buzz gun. The main cannon was just one large button and 2 heavy wheels for aiming. The button was appropriately labeled BOOM!

With a splutter and a lurching roar Cameron moved off in the direction he guessed was the ork lines. No matter what the out come seemed bad, 1 squad in a broken old tank that could barley work against an entire ork invasion force.

Life in the guard was never easy


End file.
